LET'S PLAY!
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Mata Wonwoo kini tidak hanya bisa memandangi sebuah buku. Bahkan dengan mudahnya ia menuruti permintaan untuk sebuah permainan dari tetangga tampannya. GS / Meanie / Mingyu Wonwoo


**LET'S PLAY!**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **And others**

 **.**

 **Warning: para Uke as GS, AU, sedikit Lemon, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 **PROLOG**

"Hm? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Jihoon mengikuti arah pandangan Wonwoo ke arah bawah, di mana ada sekumpulan siswa tengah bermain bola basket, mengisi waktu sebelum memulai kelas mereka pagi hari ini. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah untuk menghindari suasana kelas yang entah kenapa begitu ramai atau bisa dikatakan terlalu berisik untuk memulai hari.

"Oh, basket. Kau ingin bermain?"

"Sepertinya seru. Tapi tidak. Lambungku tidak kuat diajak berolahraga begitu."

"Yang penting kau sudah makan dan tidak terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Hmmm." Wonwoo hanya bergumam pelan sambil terus memperhatikan permainan basket di lapangan kecil yang jarang digunakan siswa. Tepat di belakang gedung yang dikelilingi pepohonan hijau.

Jihoon mendesah pelan, dan tanpa sadar ia telah melontarkan serangkai kalimat terpendam, "Tempatnya begitu nyaman. Rasanya aku ingin ke sana dan melihat permainan mereka secara dekat. Tapi—"

"—Kita tidak mengenal mereka, 'kan?" sambung Wonwoo dengan manik matanya yang lekat menatap wajah-wajah tampan yang dipenuhi aliran keringat.

"Kenal karena mereka terkenal."

"Tetap saja tidak secara langsung."

"Kau benar, Won," desah Jihoon kecewa menyadari ia tidak terlihat bagi salah satu siswa dengan mata sipitnya yang tengah tertawa riang karena berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_.

"Kau ingin melihatnya secara dekat, Ji?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mengincar Soonyoung bukan? Dia sekelas denganku untuk tahun ini. Hanya berjarak dua bangku di depanku."

"Benarkah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, "Aku tidak tahu dia tipe yang cepat kabur saat jam istirahat atau bertahan sebentar di kelas. Yang pasti kalau kau ada waktu dan bosan di kelas barumu. Lebih baik main ke kelasku saja," saran Wonwoo melihat sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang dibandingkan gitar dan musik.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Um. _Gomawo_ , Wonnie."

Wonwoo dan Jihoon merupakan siswi tingkat akhir di _Pledis High School_. Hari ini adalah hari kelima mereka masuk sekolah kembali dan merasakan kelas baru. Sungguh disayangkan karena mereka tidak sekelas untuk tahun ini. Wonwoo sedikit merasa kehilangan sahabat yang selalu duduk di depannya itu selama 2 tahun masa sekolahnya. Tapi Wonwoo bersyukur karena Jihoon tidak melupakannya walau ia yakin gadis itu sudah memiliki teman lain dari kelasnya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jihoon jika sahabatnya yang sering terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu juga telah teralihkan dari novel yang digenggamnya. Dunia Wonwoo bukan lagi hanya mengenai berbagai jenis buku yang memiliki cerita di dalamnya.

Wonwoo telah menemukan seseorang yang juga memiliki begitu banyak cerita yang ingin Wonwoo ketahui setiap saat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oh, God!_ Aku lupa!"

"Apa?"

"Buku tugasku tertinggal di perpustakaan kemarin sore."

"Cepat ambil. Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku ke kelasku dulu, Won."

"Oke."

Tanpa perlu jawaban dari Jihoon, Wonwoo mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi kelasnya, tapi sialnya Seulgi _seonsaengnim_ sudah berada di depan kelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Wonwoo?" tanya sang guru yang baru saja mulai mengajar kembali setelah melahirkan 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, _Ssaem_. Buku tugasku tertinggal di perpustakaan kemarin sore."

"Ah, ya sudah. Cepat sana ambil. Aku menunggu buku tugasmu untuk diserahkan."

"Baik, _Ssaem_."

Seulgi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak akan marah pada Wonwoo karena siswinya yang satu itu terkenal pintar dan rajin. Jadi tidak mungkin Wonwoo berbohong padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan. Kenapa aku jadi pelupa seperti ini sih?!" gerutu Wonwoo kesal.

Saat Wonwoo memasuki perpustakan, Jisoo sang penjaga perpustakaan yang belum lama ini bertugas, memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau mencari apa, Wonwoo?" tanya Jisoo yang memang mengenal Wonwoo karena termasuk paling sering meminjam buku, walaupun bukan buku pelajaran, hanya sejenis novel. _Yeah_ , siswi pintar bukan hanya berkutat dengan pelajaran, Wonwoo cuma siswi biasa yang sering jenuh dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.

"Oh, _Oppa_. Apa kau menemukan buku tugasku? Aku meninggalkannya di sini kemarin sore."

Wonwoo berani memanggil Jisoo seperti itu karena usia Jisoo hanya berbeda 4 tahun dengannya. Jisoo sedang mengisi waktu luangnya setelah lulus dari universitas sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di mana dulu ia pernah bersekolah.

"Aku belum membereskan apapun. Mungkin masih ada di meja?"

"Biar kucari sendiri," ucap Wonwoo cepat.

Saat Wonwoo menemukan meja yang kemarin ia pakai dan memang benar bukunya tertinggal di sana. Desahan lega langsung terdengar. Wonwoo aman, hanya tinggal kembali ke kelasnya.

Namun sayang saat Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ugh!"

O-oh?!

Tapi tidak ada yang terjatuh. Tidak ada yang luka. Tidak ada pelukan. Dan tidak ada yang namanya ciuman tanpa disengaja.

Hei, ini bukan drama, _Dear_.

Wonwoo dan orang yang ia tabrak hanya saling terdorong hingga beberapa langkah ke belakang. Wonwoo memandang cepat ke arah siswa—terlihat celana panjang berwarna _dark grey_ khas sekolahnya dan sepatu kets berukuran besar—yang kini membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya siswa tersebut. "Hmm... Jeon Wonwoo?" Ia memperhatikan ukiran nama di baju seragam Wonwoo yang terlihat sedikit sempit di bagian dadanya. Bahkan sekelebat pikiran kotor sempat terbayang oleh sang siswa.

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Wonwoo dengan senyuman tipis yang tanpa dirinya sadari memberikan efek kepada siswa di hadapannya yang menatapnya intens, "Kurasa aku harus pergi duluan, Kim Mingyu." Kali ini Wonwoo tidak perlu melihat tanda pengenal sang lelaki.

Karena Kim Mingyu—salah seorang siswa berwajah tampan dengan warna kulitnya yang khas berwarna _tan_ merupakan sosok yang Wonwoo perhatikan tiap kali ia berada di atap untuk menyaksikan sekumpulan siswa bermain basket.

Wonwoo pergi begitu saja, menyisakan aroma bunga dari parfum yang dipakainya. Membuat Kim Mingyu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sampai Wonwoo menghilang dari perpustakaan.

Memang wajah gadis itu tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutupi oleh poninya yang sedikit panjang, agak menutupi beberapa bagian kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Namun Mingyu tidak bisa melupakan senyuman manis dan tubuh gadis itu yang termasuk seksi menurutnya.

Tapi... kenapa ia bisa tidak kenal?

Sialan kau Kim Mingyu. Memangnya kau harus mengenal seluruh siswi yang memiliki tubuh seksi di sekolah ini, huh?

"Wonwoo. Jeon hmmm—" Mingyu berbisik lirih sepertinya ia sering mendengar namanya di saat-saat tertentu. "—Ohh?! Aaaaa jadi dia siswi pintar yang sering disebut para guru itu. Hmm ternyata benar gosip yang beredar jika sulit sekali melihat ekspresinya. Matanya saja tidak kelihatan," gumamnya menghela napas mengerti.

" _Shit_! Aku lupa!" Akhirnya Mingyu tersadar dan mendesis kesal jika hukuman untuknya telah menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

Yeah, tumpukan buku yang berantakan.

"Jangan telat lagi jika kau tidak mau membantuku, Mingyu," tegur Jisoo menghampiri Mingyu yang masih menatap malas.

"Hmm... salahkan dirimu dan Seungcheol _hyung_ yang mengajak tanding _game_ hingga dini hari."

" _Well_ , kau tidak menolak jika kami ajak main bahkan untuk sekedar menonton _JAV_ terbaru," tukas Jisoo sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Mingyu—adik dari Seungcheol sang sahabat karibnya disertai seringai jahilnya.

" _Hyung_!" teriak Mingyu, terasa aura menyeramkan siap membalas Jisoo yang kini tertawa dengan kerasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak berminat melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar makan. Ia hanya ingin minum jus strawberry kesukaannya. Melangkah malas menuju kantin bersama Jihoon yang terus bercerita mengenai ketua klub _dance_ yang tengah memaksa Jeonghan sang ketua klub vokal untuk membantu klub mereka. Soonyoung ingin melakukan kolaborasi saat festival sekolah mereka nanti yang akan dilaksanakan setelah liburan musim panas berakhir.

Jihoon sebagai wakilnya tentu melihat gangguan yang dilakukan Soonyoung saat berada di klub. Bahkan pemuda bermata sipit itu sampai mencoba melobi melalui para anggota, begitu pula dengan Jihoon mendapatkan jatah rayuan dari Soonyoung untuk membantu pemuda itu mendapatkan persetujuan dari Jeonghan yang bersikeras untuk melakukan perform tersendiri sesuai klub.

Sesungguhnya Jihoon setuju dengan ide kolabirasi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Lagipula Jihoon tentu saja senang diajak bicara walau niat Soonyoung bukan untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Hanya saja Jihoon menyukai setiap detik dimana Soonyoung hadir untuk mengusik ketenangannya.

Berbeda Jihoon, berbeda pula hal yang dialami oleh Wonwoo.

Walaupun Wonwoo merasa jika beberapa hari ini ia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Wonwoo yakin ia merupakan salah seorang yang tak terlihat, maksudnya tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan kehadiran dirinya. Tentu saja karena Wonwoo mencoba menutup dirinya dengan _image_ siswi pintar dan pendiam yang selalu menghindar dari keramaian.

Orang lain sulit berbicara dengannya selain diskusi mengenai pelajaran. Sudah pasti itu membosankan untuk sebagian besar penghuni sekolahnya yang masih berusia remaja. Apalagi tanggapan yang diberikan terlalu datar. Akhirnya banyak yang mengatakan Wonwoo itu minim ekspresi.

Tapi karena itu pula Wonwoo merasa sangat nyaman. Kepribadiannya memang termasuk _introvert_. Ia hanya nyaman dengan beberapa orang saja. Tapi kali ini berbeda seperti merasa adanya _stalker_?

Atau itu semua hanyalah perasaannya saja?

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Hmm?"

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan sampai menuju pagar rumahnya, di mana ada sang _eomma_ yang tengah menyirami tanamannya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap polos beberapa kali mendapati orang-orang yang sibuk memindahkan kardus dan berbagai barang lainnya ke dalam rumah yang biasanya kosong. Tepat di sebelah kiri rumahnya.

Wonwoo melihat mobil jasa pindahan yang isinya sudah tinggal sedikit. Kemudian matanya menjelajahi area rumah tingkat dua tersebut, siapa tahu ia menemukan salah seorang yang akan menjadi tetangganya.

"Wonie? Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Akhirnya ada yang pindah ke sebelah."

"Iya, tadi _eomma_ sudah bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim sebentar untuk sekedar berkenalan," jawab _eomma_ Wonwoo seraya tersenyum kecil, "Ah benar juga! Jadi kau tidak perlu takut untuk melihat seberang kamar tidurmu lagi. Kamar itu akan benar-benar ada yang mengisinya. Bukan makhluk halus seperti bayanganmu selama setengah tahun ini, Won," tutur sang Nyonya Jeon dengan gelak tawa halusnya.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan penakut," sanggah Wonwoo.

"Eiii, _eomma_ tidak bilang kau penakut, Sayang."

"Ya, ya. Terserah _eomma_ saja. Aku masuk ke dalam dulu."

"Ah sampai lupa. Ada puding susu kesukaanmu di lemari es."

" _Gomawo_ , _Eomma_!" seru Wonwoo senang, mengecup pipi sang ibu cepat kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah hingga meninggalkan tawa geli yang mampu didengarnya sebelum menutup pintu rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berendam di air hangat mungkin bisa membantunya menghilangkan semua rasa lelahnya. Wonwoo menyeret langkahnya dengan lemas masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa ada niatan menguncinya. Memang siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya ini?

Wonwoo membuka keran dan menyetelnya ke air hangat. Sambil menunggu _bathtub_ -nya terisi, ia melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas merasakan betapa lengket dan bau tubuhnya kini. Wonwoo ingin sekali mandi susu seperti yang pernah ia lihat di iklan salah satu tempat perawatan tubuh.

Wonwoo melangkah ke bawah _shower_ untuk mulai mencuci rambut panjangnya dahulu, memijat kepalanya pelan demi menghilangkan kepenatan. Hingga kepala Wonwoo sedikit merasa ringan.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya helaan napas meluncur, Wonwoo melihat jika air di _bathtub_ sudah cukup terisi. Kemudian Wonwoo memasukkan _bath bomb_ yang berbentuk dan beraroma bunga sakura ke dalam _bathtub_ -nya. Sejenak memperhatikan _bath bomb_ yang berdesis dan larut dalam air hingga warna merah muda menyebar rata.

Lalu tanpa membuang waktu, Wonwoo segera menenggelamkan diri ke dalam _bathtub_ dan langsung merasakan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya yang awalnya menegang makin lama mulai terasa rileks.

Ahhh—memang ini lah yang Wonwoo butuhkan.

Wonwoo menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas leher dan mulai menikmati segala kenyamanan. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha untuk tidak tertidur. Dengan erangan lemah, Wonwoo mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan merasakan kenikmatan selanjutnya dari ranjang empuk di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Wonwoo segera mengakhiri kegiatannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih baik. Tubuh polosnya hanya tertutupi handuk yang melilit pas-pasan pada tubuhnya yang berbentuk bagaikan jam pasir. Sebuah handuk tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan keindahan lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Tangannya masih bergerak, berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang ia yakin butuh waktu berjam-jam jika tidak menggunakan _hair dryer._

Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar sudah tidak peduli. Matanya sudah terlampau sayu karena mengantuk. Dengan asal, Wonwoo melepaskan handuk pada tubuh dan kepalanya. Melemparkannya asal ke keranjang pakaian kotor di pojok dekat lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian mengambil kaos berukuran ekstra besar yang berhasil menutupi hingga pahanya.

Merasa tidak perlu memakai _underwear_ , Wonwoo memilih langsung merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang yang telah menunggunya untuk ditiduri. Meraih sebuah guling untuk didekapnya. Dan Wonwoo berhasil tertidur pulas tanpa perlu melewati menit.

Tanpa gadis itu ketahui jika jendela kamarnya kini terbuka lebar dan melupakan jika kamar di seberang sana telah ada yang mengisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

 **Another ff yadong lagiiii XD. Entah kenapa tetiba kumat. Ada ide tapi kenapa harus plot iyaiya T-T kapan bisa insap kalo kaya gini?**

 **Tadinya ga mau di publish, tapi sayang kalo cuma dianggurin. Untuk rating ff ini pun sesuai judulnya "Let's Play!" di mana gairah para anak muda lagi panas-panasnya dan demen banget maen hohoho.**

 **Thankyou yang uda baca apalagi kalo sekalian ngasih review. Maap kalo lama update. Ff sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi juga masih ongoing T-T jadi mesti dibagi2 mau bikin yang mana dulu.**

 **Selamat bermalam minggu! 14 Juli 2018**

 **Cha ChrisMon (kristacha)**


End file.
